


Thorny Rose Brooch 带刺的玫瑰胸针

by simolor097



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scarlet Crusade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simolor097/pseuds/simolor097
Summary: Lofter链接：http://fyleaves.lofter.com/post/1cfe6a2f_12c81ef3





	Thorny Rose Brooch 带刺的玫瑰胸针

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter链接：http://fyleaves.lofter.com/post/1cfe6a2f_12c81ef3

　　我把你的誓言  
　　把爱  
　　刻在蜡烛上  
　　看它怎样  
　　被泪水淹没  
　　被心火烧完  
　　看那最后一念  
　　怎样灭绝  
　　怎样被风吹散  
　　——顾城《奠》

（0）  
　　“复活吧我的勇士！”  
　　“为你而战，我的女士！”  
　　六七岁的时候，萨莉·怀特迈恩和雷诺·莫格莱尼对这个游戏乐此不疲。

（1）  
　　“我们的侦察兵汇报，说有一支规模浩大的天灾军队正在逼近。”  
　　有着精美刺绣的红色主教之冠下是苍白浓密的披肩长发，垂至小腿的红色长袍为了方便战斗从侧面裁开，缩减成前后两块垂下的布料，随着着衣人的步伐被膝盖推搡。厚实的靴底踏在干净地板砖上的声音在十字军礼拜堂回响，又停下。  
　　“从犯人口中拷问出来的消息印证了侦察兵的汇报。他们的目标是壁炉谷。”  
　　“组织一支最精悍的队伍，大检察官怀特迈恩，尽快前往壁炉谷。”  
　　“领命。”

　　巨大的伞菌群抖落着绿色的粉尘。它们与厄运伴生。当天灾瘟疫在这片土地上蔓延，它们仿佛就是在为天灾坚壁清野——生长于草木凋零之处，散播衰败与腐朽的气息。

　　怀特迈恩到达壁炉谷的时候，正与天灾作战的血色十字军用高昂的士气表示了欢迎。大十字军达索汉出现在阵前，与援军一起将入侵者打了回去。  
　　怀特迈恩没看到，所有活下来的十字军战士都没看到，达索汉以可怖的手法用血色战士的生命为自己治疗，所以才能毫发无伤地来到人前。

　　这是瘟疫之地，腐败在每一个角落蔓延。

（2）  
　　“美丽高贵的女士，请接受这份精心准备的礼物。这玫瑰开得好，鲜艳、灿烂、散发着沁人心脾的芬芳，与您多般配呀。“  
　　串在别针上粗糙的玫瑰胸针在盒子里已经躺了很久，开启之前没有人会知道它是否已经腐烂。或者，或许有可能，只是凝固了盛放的姿态。

　　萨莉·怀特迈恩羡慕过莫格莱尼家的两个孩子。在她的父亲永远离开她以后。那时她已经过了只能向人求助的幼童期，她学会了依靠手中的权杖和圣光的力量。  
　　但偶然瞥见的，亚历山德罗斯跟法尔班克斯提起自家孩子，尤其是达里安时表情出奇地柔和，显现在大领主常年严肃的脸上的慈爱，像一根刺，让她的心猛然抽搐了一下。

　　战士们怀着敬意称呼她为大检察官怀特迈恩。即使省去官职，这个姓氏也不会让人想到其他人。  
　　她是怀特迈恩家最后的血脉。  
　　她曾亲眼看着自己的家人死于亡灵瘟疫，又被复活成天灾战士。他们忘记了生前的一切，成为巫妖王的傀儡，攻击所有可见的人类。  
　　她从未逃避过那段记忆。年幼的怀特迈恩不得不手刃至亲，让他们再次死亡。  
　　那之后，只有青梅竹马的雷诺·莫格莱尼还会叫她萨莉。新认识的陌生人都对她的姓更有印象——怀特迈恩，有着马鬃一般浓密的白色长发的姑娘。她也乐意这样被人称呼，因为战士本不该有性别之分。萨莉这个名字娇滴滴的，她要成为奋战于前线的祭司，而不是躲在后方的公主。她要让那些腐败的生物在圣光下痛苦地死去，一如她那被复活成行尸走肉的父母的结局。

　　怀特迈恩一身血色布甲携圣光在战场上所向披靡。而那个在父母的尸体旁守了一夜的小萨莉，她的哭声被过分黑暗的夜吞噬。

（3）  
　　萨莉再次见到雷诺，是在他晋升为血色十字军指挥官的仪式上。他从壁炉谷而来，在提瑞斯法林地的修道院获得认可，随即在此坐镇指挥。  
　　她听说了他之前的经历。他的父亲，大领主亚历山德罗斯·莫格莱尼遇刺身亡，父亲的顾问法尔班克斯被瘟疫感染，可能已经成为天灾军团的一员，被送来修道院禁闭。弟弟达里安·莫格莱尼加入银色黎明失联。  
所以雷诺也成了这里唯一的、最后的，莫格莱尼。

　　晋升仪式进行的时候怀特迈恩正带领一队人马赶回，他们刚清缴了附近一个亡灵聚集的地方。那些亡灵试图与这些活人交流，他们说他们没有恶意也不会攻击人类。可是被复活的亡灵怎么可能不站在生者的对立面。在巫妖王的意志下，至亲兄弟也会互相残杀。他们甚至占领了洛丹伦的王城作为他们的大本营。这曾经恢弘壮丽的城市、强大的洛丹伦王国，这片曾经生机勃勃的土地，被这些不死生物糟践成了什么样子。  
　　死去的人，就该永远死去。

　　“以圣光之名，我们齐聚一堂，激励我们的兄弟。”  
　　“以圣光知赐，他将焕然一新。”  
　　“愿圣光之力，他将教化众人。”  
　　“借圣光之力，他将战胜黑暗。”

　　怀特迈恩踏上修道院的台阶时，仪式正进入尾声。  
　　血染的洛丹伦旗帜是他们永不平息的怒火。它从洛丹伦王国曾经的朝圣之地立起，昭告血色十字军的复仇。  
　　以亚历山德罗斯的死为契机，白银之手骑士团解散。  
　　这是莫格莱尼的晋升仪式，也是血色十字军正式获得教会认可而成立的时刻。

　　“以圣光之恩惠，愿你的同胞得救治。以圣光之力量，愿你的敌人受天谴。” 

　　她向他行礼。  
　　他们身着血色战袍，站在破碎的国土上，他们将为失去的家园和同胞浴血，与亡灵天灾奋战至死。

　　他成为血色指挥官莫格莱尼。  
　　她成为大检察官怀特迈恩。  
　　这是他们的命运，他们并肩而行。

\--------------------  
注：本节引文出自《灰烬使者》卷二《 尘归尘，土归土》

（4）  
　　怀特迈恩听到过圣光的声音。

　　血色十字军会清缴庇护过亡灵的人类。其中一位曾情绪激动地替他的亡灵朋友辩护，在他被教会的刑罚折磨死之前，他控诉这些人是不分青红皂白的极端分子，并诅咒他们。怀特迈恩第一次目睹此类事件时，她一贯坚持的信念动摇了。  
　　她在祷告室静静地思考、向虚无陈述她的困扰。随后圣光指引了她。  
　　她听到一个分不出性别的声音，直接响在她的脑海中。那个声音告诉她，那些人是受到了瘟疫的影响和天灾的蛊惑，只有刑罚能将他们净化，只有死亡能让他们解脱。  
　　怀特迈恩询问过那声音的身份，随即遭到呵斥。在修道院能感应到的应该只有圣光。  
　　它安慰她，褒扬她的善良，又提醒她注意自己的责任、这片土地遭受的苦难。

　　于是当怀特迈恩走出祷告室，她再不曾迷茫。

（5）  
　　横跨瘟疫之地，以壁炉谷为中心，血色往东西南方向蔓延。西至提瑞斯法，在最接近曾经洛丹伦王城的地方，血色修道院仿佛扎在不死亡灵心脏旁的钉子，直接威胁幽暗城。  
　　无论战报内容如何，血色指挥官莫格莱尼总是郁郁寡欢。

　　“这是秘密。”怀特迈恩听到那个声音说。

　　为什么莫格莱尼总是在礼拜堂忏悔，为什么前线的好消息也无法化开他眼底的阴郁。  
　　怀特迈恩敏锐地感觉到，莫格莱尼担忧的并不仅仅是胜利的遥远——无论结局如何，他们都会战斗到生命终结。她本不会去拨开那些战局以外的迷雾。  
　　他们已经失去了一切。除了被天灾军团和复生的亡灵夺去的亲人朋友以及家园土地，除了那在失去中被仇恨主导的心与神，他们还剩什么？他们还有什么可以担心？  
　　但那个声音却不依不饶地引诱她去探查那些被掩盖的事情。

　　“你喜欢的人，你效忠的人，你把他捧在神坛上的那个人。他杀死自己的父亲，放逐自己的弟弟，囚禁知情人至死，成为了血色十字军第一任指挥官。”  
　　“他的忧郁来自背叛，而非对亲人的缅怀。他的愁绪来自对失去权利和地位的担忧，而非对战局和牺牲的无奈。”  
　　“你，还要站在他的身边吗？”

　　怀特迈恩眼前一片血红。  
　　亚历山德罗斯慈祥的面容和雷诺支开自己父亲时的诡笑交叠，莫格莱尼拿着行军图指挥作战的身影和战士们的冲杀与尸体交叠。混乱中她抓住了一线光，那让她生命依旧燃烧的缘由。  
　　“只要他……没有背叛血色十字军！”

（6）  
　　玫瑰啊玫瑰，开在战士的坟冢。  
　　再没有柔软的手将你们摘下，送给花一样美丽的姑娘。  
　　玫瑰啊玫瑰，带着刺开在战场。  
　　就要凋零了，战士的鲜血和生命如玫瑰绽放。

（7）  
　　后来怀特迈恩才知道，前往壁炉谷之前是她与她的指挥官的最后一次告别。

　　再回到血色修道院，她得到的是雷诺的死讯。  
　　达里安·莫格莱尼带着灰烬使者造访，亚历山德罗斯·莫格莱尼的灵魂挣脱武器的束缚而显形。他指控雷诺才是背叛者。死去的父亲杀死了自己的儿子，他说，我原谅你。

（8）  
　　怀特迈恩似乎在做梦。她梦见自己跟随指挥官莫格莱尼驻守在血色修道院，抵抗着源源不断的进攻。  
　　在修道院的房间里她看到雷诺·莫格莱尼面双手捂住脸，似在哭泣。桌上放着灰烬使者——他父亲的武器。

　　“已发生的不能改变。倘若你的莫格莱尼也死去了呢。”祷告室的声音说。  
　　“不。”怀特迈恩颤抖地想。她必须原谅他、开导他，否则当他被愧疚吞没，放弃生命如放弃荣誉。她将失去所有。

　　黑暗里她看到那个有罪的圣骑士被迫跪在他父亲的尸体前，将剑刺进自己的胸膛。  
　　“莫格莱尼死了吗？你们要为此付出代价！复活吧我的勇士！”怀特迈恩在绝望中向圣光祈求。  
　　血色十字军的大检察官，她是优秀的圣光女祭司，她的信仰纯洁坚定、她的精神专注强大。圣光回应了她，一如既往。  
　　“为你而战，我的女士！”  
　　指挥官莫格莱尼回应了她，一如既往。

　　在这对悲惨而绝望的友人的灵魂中，那神秘声音的主人，恐惧魔王巴纳扎尔感觉到了一丝久违的安宁。  
　　绝望中的祷言最为虔诚。  
　　人类的感情啊，他们为此坚强，又为此脆弱，有意思。  
　　它饶有兴味地想。

（9）  
　　当血色十字军的仇恨在恐惧魔王的操纵下逐渐失控，同样从白银之手骑士团分化出来的银色黎明在东瘟疫之地修起了一座座堡垒。  
　　天灾军团的纳克萨玛斯离开。壁炉谷落入银色黎明之手。提尔之手旧址的血色力量被恐惧魔王腐化成他们生前最憎恨的亡灵，年轻的阿比迪斯将军在恐惧魔王伪装的来自“圣光”的神秘声音的指引下带领一部分力量远征诺森德，生死未卜。  
　　只剩下血色修道院还钉在幽暗城北方。

　　大检察官怀特迈恩扶持杜兰德为新任的血色指挥官，燃烧他们生命里最后的疯狂。

　　回不去了，我们都回不去了。  
　　怀特迈恩把窗子都涂成血红，像满山满野的血与火。火焰能净化一切，天灾再不能让死去的人爬起来。可是火焰焚烧一切，他们再也不能躺在石棺里，被土地拥抱、享受死亡的安宁。  
　　而修道院的士兵，只要能被大检察官抢先复活，就不会沦入天灾之手。  
　　那是他们能死死守住这里的唯一的方式。

　　这是血色十字军最后的据点，是瘟疫肆虐的土地上唯一鲜活的血液。

（10）  
　　“复活吧我的勇士。”怀特迈恩日复一日地在空旷的修道院大厅空洞地呼唤着。  
　　再也没有熟悉的声音回应她。

（00）  
　　“……莫格莱尼。”她呢喃着前任指挥官的姓。她看到闯入修道院的人拿着圣化长剑刺下。  
　　她以为自己终于再也无法睁开眼睛。

　　直到死亡领主复活了她，邀请她加入脱离巫妖王掌控而成立的，由死亡骑士组成的黑锋骑士团。  
　　萨莉·怀特迈恩不再为仇恨而生。她成为死亡领主的利刃，从过往解脱，也远离了圣光。  
　　她接过新主人的礼物，一枚金属铸成的玫瑰胸针。他们说这很适合她。

　　她忽然想起，那简陋的带刺的玫瑰胸针依旧躺在盒子里，被藏在十字军礼拜堂。

（0）  
　　叹息啊叹息，那朵倔强的玫瑰。  
　　再也不会开放。

\--------------------  
注：本节两句改编自Faun乐队的歌曲Wilde Rose，网易云音乐上的中文翻译。

 

【完】  
2018年5月6日-8日


End file.
